Expressions of Interest
by Little Goose Girl
Summary: Fic request for pinkwildcat94. Two pirates, one former-princess' heart. Marvelous/Ahim and Joe/Ahim. Two-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it. Some recognisable dialogue taken from the subbing of episode 41 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

**Rating: **K+ for MINOR coarse language

**Summary:** Fic request for **pinkwildcat94**. Two pirates, one former-princess' heart. Marvelous/Ahim and Joe/Ahim. Two-shot.

**A/N: **Hello again everyone :-D This is my first Fic Request, from the lovely **pinkwildcat94** who felt (rightly so) that there weren't enough Marv/Ahim/Joe love triangles out there. I admit I was originally a Marv/Ahim shipper (episode 13 was one of the first I saw – I was originally watching them out of order), but then, after finally deciding to watch every episode in order, I saw episode four and instantly jumped ship to Joe/Ahim. However, the more I watch episode 41, the more I find I love BOTH ships. So, with something of a liking for both scenarios, this fic was written. Here's to awesome facial expressions, especially Gai's and Doc's! (Though Marvelous, Joe and Luka deserve honourable mentions for episode 41.)

**EXPRESSIONS OF INTEREST**

**Part One**

"Wait, where are you going? _Ouch!"_

Gai could be an idiot sometimes. If Marvelous didn't already have him in a headlock, Joe would surely have caused the Earth boy some serious pain himself. Instead, he had to settle for walking off in a huff. Not just an angry one, either. A disappointed one.

There was not much Joe wanted in all the universe. A place to call home was one thing. He had that. To destroy the Zangyack was another. That one he realised would never happen, but defeating the foot soldiers and action commanders who came to Earth was at least satisfying in its own right. The third and final thing—now that Sid-sempai's soul was free—well, he'd long known he could not have it. But still, it'd been a dream. His dream. Now, he knew what he'd long feared. He had competition for it.

Joe was now far away from the others. His feet had carried him as far away from Marvelous, in particular, as he could be. He looked around and saw that he was in the midst of an industrial area. Factories were everywhere, but there was no one around for the time being. Drawing out his sword, he did as he always did when the dark or negative emotions started to rise in him. He trained.

* * *

><p>Marvelous could only pray his cheeks did not match his jacket. The nerve of Gai! Announcing to the world that Marvelous was afraid of losing Ahim—but weren't they all? In hindsight, he'd given Gai's careless remark a lot more credential than it would have been given had he simply chosen to ignore the fool. Thankfully, Ahim was oblivious, and thought the grapple was just a bit of boyish fun. Marvelous wasn't about to correct her and say he'd tried to hurt Gai. That was beside the point.<p>

Unfortunately, the rest of the crew was not so oblivious. Doc kept beaming at Marvelous whenever he caught his eye, and Luka had a mischievous grin on her face. Marvelous dreaded what it meant, but would not call her on it. And Joe—well, Joe had buggered off when they were all by the lake, and Marvelous had not seen him since.

Marvelous had very few emotions he was willing to show to the world. Fear was not one of them. Nor was sorrow. Both of which he felt (and, admittedly, showed) when Ahim had tried to sneak off the Gokai Galleon in the middle of the night. Did she seriously think she could get away with it? That she could go off, and not expect him to follow?

He knew her better than she gave him credit for. He'd known this was coming since she'd silently snuck off to the crows' nest when Joe and Gai were telling the rest of the crew about the Emperor's bodyguard, Zatsurig. That's why he'd gathered the crew to intercept her.

Poor, sad Ahim. Determined to go off to a lonely death—all in the name of revenge. He got that. Boy, did he get that. _Basco_. But at least now she knew they were all there for her. And that they were determined not to lose her by any means. _He_ was determined not to lose her.

* * *

><p>Joe had returned late the night before, according to Navi, after they'd all retired to bed. He was gone again the next morning before Marvelous stirred. That was nothing new. But the captain grew concerned when Doc said Joe had left even before he'd risen.<p>

Seeing Ahim's worried face, Marvelous determined to go and hunt down his first mate. He usually left this sort of job to Ahim, but given the events of the past couple of days, he would not risk sending her out on her own.

He considered calling Joe on his Mobirate, but if his first mate was in one of those dark moods of his, he would not answer anyway. Instead, Marvelous had Doc trace down Joe's location. He was not far away, in the woods. In his favourite training spot.

When Marvelous arrived at the location, he saw Joe's jacket hung over a bamboo branch. The man himself was nowhere to be seen. Marvelous closed his eyes, listening. There was silence. Not of the eerie variety, but a peaceful one.

"Joe?" Marvelous called out.

After a moment, a distant voice cut through the silence: "What?"

Marvelous followed the voice, tracking down its origin. About one hundred metres into the thick forest of bamboo, he found Joe sitting on the ground, legs crossed, eyes closed. _Meditating?_

"What?" Joe asked again, more than a hint of annoyance creeping in to his tone.

"I came to see what you were up to," Marvelous said lightly, trying to read his first mate's expression and see what he was thinking. Joe was usually an open book to the captain, but now Marvelous was stunned to find Joe had completely shut him out. He'd hidden away the signs, the indicators. He was a blank slate, and Marvelous did not know what to make of it.

Joe did not move a centimetre; his face did not change; and he did not answer Marvelous, much to the man in red's frustration.

"Ahim was worried about you," Marvelous said gruffly, turning away. "That's all."

"Tell her I'm sorry I've worried her," Joe finally said, still not opening his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Hmph," Marvelous grunted. Joe was many things, but fine was not one of them. That much, he _could_ read.

"Is something the matter?" The ire in Joe's voice began to rise as he cracked open one eye.

"I should be asking you that," Marvelous replied. Joe opened his other eye, but otherwise did not move.

They stayed there for minutes that felt like hours. Marvelous standing, Joe sitting, for a change. Both staring at each other, trying to search for answers the other would not give up. Eventually, Joe let out a frustrated sigh, getting to his feet.

"We have a mission," he said, walking past Marvelous and stopping just beyond him, not meeting his gaze. "That comes first."

"What the hell are you on about?" Marvelous frowned.

Joe hesitated, bowing his head with uncertainty. "What Gai was saying yesterday—we all felt it. I didn't know you did to that extent, though."

"About losing Ahim?" Marvelous asked, truly confused.

"Keep in mind that we all have to live together," Joe said firmly. "Don't do anything stupid before we find the treasure." Joe wanted so desperately to add, _You can't have her_, but what right did he have to say that? He was not Ahim's keeper, nor did he have any authority over Marvelous.

He'd been doing a lot of thinking—and no sleeping—these past eighteen hours, and two possible scenarios existed in his mind, neither of which especially appealed to him.

The first scenario, of course, was that Marvelous came clean to Ahim about his feelings, and she rejected him. The Gokai Galleon would forever be a miserable, painful place for everyone if that happened.

The second scenario was that Marvelous came clean to Ahim about his feelings, and she accepted him. The Gokai Galleon would forever be a miserable, painful place for Joe if that happened.

Marvelous had his dream, and Joe had his. Everyone was trying to help Marvelous achieve his, but Joe was alone. He would never betray his secret dream to anyone. But it was not fair that Marvelous could have two dreams, both so close to being fulfilled, while Joe was to be denied even his small dream.

But Joe had long ago learned that when it came to life, fairness was just a myth.

**That's part one, done and dusted folks and folkettes.**

**While on the topic of fic requests, I have one of my own, if anyone is interested. It's a Doc/Luka and Joe/Ahim one that I have been thinking about, but don't think I'd be much good at writing. If you're interested in hearing a bit more detail, please either review this piece, or PM me (UPDATE: HAVING ISSUES WITH PM. DON'T PM ME FOR TIME BEING. Thanks :-D)**

**And even if you're NOT interested, please review anyway! I love hearing from people who read my fics :-D**

**Little Goose Girl**


End file.
